Forbidden Illusionist
by SilverStarTemptress
Summary: It's lemon tinted just to warn readers
1. Default Chapter

NA: I was bored when I was writing this and wrote it mainly for myself. It probably wont be that good or make that much sense unless you've already seen some of the sailor moon episodes. I didn't feel like going through and explaining everything for everyone. But I hope you all like this.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not write and I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 1: Memorable Mistake  
  
The youngest sailor scout known as Rini walked through her dream world anxiously. The crystal forest around her sparkled beautifully in the radiant moonlight. Her image was seen with every glance, reflected upon the delicate crystals, showing not only her image but also her memories and feelings. She was 15 now, and she had long since grown out of her bright pink pigtails. Her hair was longer now and hung freely around her, swaying with her every movement, her dark red eyes searching the forest and the shine on her lips calling, inviting, whomever she was searching for. Rather than wearing her normal clothes, she was wearing her royal gown, of snow white and gold trim, the dress clung now to the new curves of her body. This attire made her look just as fragile as the world around her. She noticed this while catching a glance of her reflection; she smirked slightly knowing very well, how looks can be deceiving.  
  
Suddenly pale hands clasp around her waist pulling her back against the warmth of a warm stronger and larger body. Rini gasped, as color rushed into her cheeks, and shine into her eyes. She leaned back into the hold and looked up quietly at the one she loved. Above her stood Helios. He smiled down upon her, his icy blue hair brushing against his face and his dark blue eyes piercing hers.  
  
"You shouldn't scare me like that Helios." Rini laughed softly and reached up caressing his cheek and then his golden horn gently. Helios only smiled, he was never known to talk much. Rini had long since accepted this no matter how much it hurt, she knew by his actions everything he didn't say. He kissed her forehead gentle then spun her in his arms so they faced one another.  
  
"Happy Anniversary." He whispered kissed her gently upon the lips this time.  
  
Rini kissed him back and laughed slightly again. "You act like we're married." She murmured before resuming the kiss.  
  
"We will be one day.." He whispered in her ear, and then kissing along her neck. Rini's face flushed in surprise, but she had no intention on destroying the moment. He stopped a moment later surprised that she had not responded. "No comments on the idea.?"  
  
"No it's not that Helios.. It's just.. It caught me off guard I've never thought about that and.. I mean. I -" She fell silent as he placed a finger to her lips.  
  
" It won't always be a dream Rini, I promise you that ." He searched her eyes after falling silent as his fingertips traveled across her body. Her face immediately flushed again.  
"Helios." She whispered in a coarse voice. "This isn't wise." She said almost in a whimper as he began to slide her dress off and kiss along her skin, laying her down on the grassy forest floor.  
  
"Don't worry Rini.It's just a dream..It wont always be..but for now there's no harm in dreaming.right?" He stopped momentarily searching her face. Rini stayed silent for a moment her heart racing and then leaned forward kissing him, her arms wrapping around his neck encouraging him on.  
  
In the distance a star faded out and Pararu watched angrily.  
  
"Just a dream.. I can't believe he said that.. and I can't believe you let him Rini.." Pararu turned in disgust and flew off farther away from the lovers until they were out of sight. While they stayed unaware of his presences, never bothered by it, he would never forget and that "dream" would prove to haunt him throughout the rest of his career. Was it something he could overcome? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 2: Forever changed  
  
Rini woke up, her face flushed and heart racing. She had been re- dreaming this event for moments now, feeling slightly guilty and unable to find Helios ever since. Sometimes she wondered if it really happened or not, but it was too real not to have. Rini looked around in surprise, it was the middle of the night. What had woke her up? On the desk beside her was her transformation wand flashing brightly. The girls must be in trouble! Rini jumped out of bed quickly then stumbled back feeling dizzy and falling to her knees. Without warning she began shaking and throwing up. Now was not the time to be getting sick she told herself angrily and quickly pulled herself to her feet and transforming.  
  
"I'll just have to clean up later. She mumbled in disgust and jumped out of the window running to the girls' signal. Rini stopped in Rei's back yard, apparently that's where they were, but there wasn't any yelling or explosions or lights.. what was go on? Rei walked up to her, she wasn't transformed though.  
  
"Hey Rini you're late."Yawned Rei.  
  
"What's going on Rei-san Is someone hurt?! Did we get attacked?" Rini looked around slightly irritated since nothing seemed to be going on.  
  
" No everyone's just fine, Neptune and Uranus have finally returned and they have news of a new scout, they said it was urgent that everyone arrived calm down." Rei laughed slightly even though she too was clearly irritated by being awoken in the middle of the night. Rini sighed and followed Rei inside, not as enthusiastic about seeing her old friends, as she would have been years ago or at a different time. Rini sat down beside the others as casual chitchat came to a halt. The defiantly had changed over the years, Uranus had shoulder length hair now and Neptune's hair swayed around her waist almost as long as Rei's.  
  
"We're so sorry to wake you up." Smiled Michelle " But we found out some very important news and we can't stay her long or we would've waited till breakfast." Michelle's talking was interrupted by snoring from none other but Serena who was already fast asleep once more and drooling on the table. Michelle just laughed, as Rei grumbled and raised a hand about to hit Serena.  
  
"Don't worry about it, let the meatball head get her rest, I doubt she would remember any of it anyways." Said Amara stopping Rei shortly before striking. Rei pouted slightly but made a note to hit Serena later for this.  
  
"As I was saying. we all found out a few months after me and Amara left that we weren't the only sailors. We were introduced to many others, such as Sailor Crow and Galaxia.. and the Star's.. but we've discovered something else." Michelle turned to Amara who continued for her. "We all were sent here from the past, but the other sailor's we encountered were sent here from the future.We still haven't discovered who Sailor Star is but.We've discovered she's a direct blood line to one of us.." Lita yawned at this point and then interrupted Amara.  
  
"Guy's as exciting as that is.couldn't this have waited till morning.? It wont really change anything will it?"  
  
Amara continued with irritation. " It wouldn't except for the fact that we need Sailor Star.While she not be the holder of the silver crystal she will come to hold the star crystal that was lost during the millennia wars, if we lose that crystal again it could be disaster and it would mean a destruction of balance and peace.. There's been a change in the aliment." Amara's voice dropped hopping they could comprehend the seriousness of this despite the weariness of them all.  
  
Rei caught on the quickest or perhaps she was the only one. " What kind of change.a new enemy?"  
  
" A new solider.a sailor that wasn't suppose to be born..a direct blood line to the Star Solider..This one's older though.. And while she has many possible futures.most of them seem dire and seeded with darkness.. She has the power of illusion. a forbidden power that no mortal should be able to survive holding and it looks as if it will drive her mad..we need to find who the child is related to and either stop them from being born. or from existing. they're a huge threat.." Amara looked around at them all stressing the urgency in this.  
  
"That sounds a lot like what you said about Saturn since she was the sailor of destruction and death, you aren't being fair Amara." Rini said bitterly.  
  
"You don't understand Rini.. The power of illusion use to run free..it cause many deaths, great destruction, it can be very beautiful and very ugly .it has a will of it's own. Back when there was peace and the six crystals were still in the hands of their rightful owners they found an immortal being pure of heart and soul that they believe strong enough to hold and contain illusion. Together they forged what is known as the Golden Millennium crystal and made it apart of him, so it could never be lost. He was very wise and very strong and once he held the crystal he was able to capture illusion, it became a part of himself. Very aware of the dangers of this he locked himself away from nearly everyone living in a sanctuary of his mind where he could let the powers run free safely without them harming or affecting the universe we live in.Do you understand this Rini?" Michelle tried calmly to explain, but knew the only one who would be able to capture Rini's trust or understanding like that would have to be either Pluto or Darien.  
  
" Whatever."Mumbled Rini. Michelle and Amara sighed but then rose together.  
  
"We have to leave now again in search of the rest of our lost past. we need you all to work together in trying to find the holder of illusion.we feel he's very close to you already..If you find him.. Make sure he stays locked away and dare not venture into this world again." Said Amara harshly before leaving. 


End file.
